


Rebirth

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo had searched and searched. He was certain he looked everywhere for that one person, but in the end he never found what he was searching for. </p>
<p>Just a short drabble I made. Mikleo/Sorey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Mikleo sighed as he walked through the ruins. Ruins used to give him euphoria beyond memory when Sorey was with him. Yet, since the Shepard had sacrificed everything to defeat the lord of calamity he had basically disappeared. It had been decades since the fight. Mikleo remembered the day as clear as if it were yesterday. One by one he used the seraphs to destroy the cursed general. Mikleo missed when he could mess around with the man. The man that he… Mikleo was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that the ground caved in. He tried to grip a ledge before he fell when he felt a hand grab him.

The water seraph ground his teeth and the person pulled him up and before him was a beautiful image. He couldn’t believe it. He was flabbergasted at the person before him. He was a splitting image of Sorey himself. His hair was still the chocolatey-brown, but at the ends he could tell there was an auburn color burning to be seen. “…Sorey?” Mikleo chocked out his white-blue hair swaying in a light breeze.

“The one and only! Oh! Look what I can do!” The brunette exclaimed as he summoned flames with his hands.

Was Sorey reborn as a seraph? Was that why the man was before him once again? Sorey was laughing with himself as he played with the fire and anger filled the shorter one's heart.

“W-where exactly have you been?!” Mikleo was never one to be subtle about his emotions toward this man.

The man that he still felt an unnamed emotion for. Sorey finally stopped messing around and crossed his arms and pouted like he usually did when he was in trouble.

“It’s not like I’ve been avoiding you! For a long time I’ve tried to find you. And when I did; I just couldn’t find the right moment to say “Hey! Look Mikleo! I’m back!”.” Even though the shorter man was still fuming he couldn’t be mad at Sorey forever.

The man had that kind of effect on people, seraph and human alike.

“So, you’re a fire seraph. I can’t believe this.”

“Yeah! After our fight it took a while, but I awoke in this form. I mean not much is different, but I just feel alive. Mikleo, I’m here!” Mikleo had longed to hear those words.

This stupid human, guess its seraph now, upset him too much for Mikleo to handle. Mikleo couldn’t help what he did next. He couldn’t believe what his body did. Sorey found himself wrapped around Mikleo and the seraph himself was crying. The man started to panic. He wasn’t supposed to cry!

“Mikleo….” Sorey sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the seraph he longed to see again. Finally, they were reunited. Finally he was able to spend his life with Mikleo again.


End file.
